Help:Editing
__NOEDITSECTION__ Absolute Beginners You've come to the right place! This page will help you get your word out onto the internet. Many newcomers will appreciate that you've placed something helpful and insightful on this wiki! Adding Text Visit any page and click upon the button found on the upper left hand corner of the page to start adding material. We'd suggest trying and practice your skills in this Sandbox so that you can get comfortable with editing, or even just adding stuff for yourself! Sandboxes will allow you to add anything on that page, then delete t all and write it up again! Find out more below on how to use the Sandbox as a template! Otherwise, just begin typing in the open space and you'll start adding material to the page. Next, add a little comment in the summary section for what you have changed. Finally, hit the button, and your material is added successfully! Congratulations, you're now a web publisher! Click me to head on over to the sandbox! I'll play nice! Feel free to delete everything in that box! Or just save it and walk away! If you're interested in editing a section of the page, feel free to click on any of the Edit buttons found on the page. Be sure to hit Publish in order to save what you've typed! Want to see the changes that you've made? Click Show Changes option right next to that Publish button to see what you've added or plan to change. Desktop.png Mobile.png Hit the Desktop or the Mobile icon to see what your data will look like if want to see it live. This will give you a chance to fix any spelling errors, adding any final touches like pictures, or even adding a couple of spaces to separate paragraphs. Did you make a mistake and you'd like to fix it? Don't worry, there is an undo button found if you looked for the history button. Admins and Moderators will even assist with the reversion. Adding Pictures I think I'm ready for my picture, erggh! Click me to head over to the photos! When adding pictures to the article, click the photo icon found in the editor. This icon will be located on the right side of the editor box. Want to upload pictures directly, and then use it later? You can click on the button, which is found in the Photo link of the wiki navigation tab under the On the Wiki. In that page of , you'll see photos that other contributors like yourself have added into the online database. Every photo here can be used by anyone else! Also check here to see what the format should be like. Be sure that the pictures you include end in .PNG or .png extensions. These are better quality images than .jpg files since they do not lose their quality of data over time. I Made My First Edit! Congratulations! We'd recommend you logging in and creating an account. You'll earn really nifty badges, and you'll participate in ongoing discussions with the rest of the team here! It's okay if you don't. We will still love you and be eternally grateful. At least Thalia here thinks so! Time for the Harder Stuff! Feel free to read up this section and learn a little more about the way that this wiki incorporates other functions. As you do more and more editing, you'll become more comfortable in this style. Starting a New Page When you start a new page, you'll have the option to choose a blank template or a standard layout. A template is something that contributors like yourself have created, so that you wouldn't have to retype everything from scratch. For example, take a look at , where his entire page is created with a template. It saves a lot of time, standardizes the presentation of similar data, and most importantly, the changes of the master template will correct the change for everything that uses the template! On the other hand, everything starts somewhere from scratch, and one time events or specialized pages may not need a template. As the wiki site matures and more contributors start adding similar material, templates will start popping out more and will keep everything neat and tidy. See for more information on creating and using templates. Marking up the Text Head on over to to get more information in creating tables and shortcuts in marking up the text! Marking up Your Pictures! After adding pictures to your wiki page, you'd want to do some positioning or resizing (one of the many things available for pictures). Head on over to to find out more on how to stylize those pictures! How to Add a New Hero! There are a few steps to do to add a new Hero to the Dungeon Boss wiki. Let's go! Step 1: Create the Hero's Page Create a new new page with the full name of the new hero. Switch to Source tab and add the following wiki code to create a stub artilce: }} Notes and Tips Gallery Step 1b: Create a Shortcut to the Hero's Page Some heroes have long names or titles in their name. To use short nicknames you can create a redirect for the "nickname" page. Create a new page with the nickname and add the following wiki code to create a redirect. Replace the text ENTER HERE HERO'S FULL NAME with the full name. #REDIRECT ENTER HERE HERO'S FULL NAME Example: The shortcut Kreel redirects to Admiral Kreel's hero page. Add the URL parameter ?redirect=no to the page's address to see the redirect page, e.g. http://dungeonboss.wikia.com/wiki/Kreel?redirect=no. Step 2: Add a New Record to the Hero Database Technicals it's no a real database but a Template named Template:Hv that holds the data of all heroes. It's a huge data file. It's a good idea to copy the content into an external text editor, edit it there and copy it back. Review your edits (link "Show changes") before you publish the data. NOTE: Use only 'single quotes' and normal "double quotes" but no special characters like ` and ´. Step 3: Update the Hero Index Template:Arrays_and_Vars/doc Step 4: Upload Icons and Portrait Step 5: Add and Update Abilities and Traits Template:Abilities/doc Step 6: Add the new Hero to the Evo Usage Index Template:Evos/doc